Chapter 7 (Universe Mission)
Universal Conflict |next = Chapter 8 (Universe Mission) }} "Chapter 7" is the seventh chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary In Universe 11, Cumber is shown in his Super Saiyan 3 state battling against Pride Troopers Top and Dyspo and appears to have an apparent advantage over them. He is then joined by the other members of the Core Area Warriors led by Hearts. Suddenly Vegeta shows up and launches a kick at Hearts though he is able to easily dodge it. He transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue but is still unable to land an attack due to his mind being read. At the same time Fused Zamasu fires a blast towards Future Trunks and Cumber also attempts to attack him but is instead intercepted by Top. Dyspo goes after Oren but the Machine Mutant goes on to possess Vegeta's body. The tide of battles begins to favour the Core Area Warriors as Hearts defeats Dyspo, Cumber defeats Top and Zamasu defeats Future Trunks leaving only Shin left still standing. Hearts makes his way over to Shin and planning on killing him, fires a blast towards him but it is deflected away by Goku having used his Instant Transmission to teleport into the area. Upon recognising him, Cumber immediately rushes to attack him while Hearts once again attempts to finish off Shin. However Goku is able to avoid the blow and tapping into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state, saves Shin by grabbing Hearts arm. Cumber again attempts to attack Goku but this time Goku easily counters him and throws him aside. Just then the result of Vegeta's possession appears, now taken over by Oren and in a Strongest Form 1 state, Vegeta throws a kick towards Goku though is able to block it. Vegeta however, never one to be controlled, is able to take back possession of his body by forcing Oren off of him. The two Saiyans then stand side by side ready for a counter attack. Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 11 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé *Strongest Form 1 Battles *Top and Dyspo vs. Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts *Future Trunks vs. Fused Zamasu *Top vs. Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) *Dyspo vs. Oren *Dyspo vs. Hearts *Goku (Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Hearts, Cumber (Super Saiyan 3) and Oren Vegeta (Strongest Form 1) *Vegeta vs. Oren Anime, Game and Manga differences *In the manga, Cumber is shown fighting against Top and Dyspo. In the anime, Top had already been defeated when he first made his appearance and Dyspo did not appear at all. *In the anime, Jiren was shown fighting Cumber before Vegeta and Trunks had even arrived to Universe 11. In the manga, Jiren was still not present even after Goku appeared. *Kamin does not appear in the manga unlike the anime. *In the manga, Vegeta willingly takes back control of his body from Oren. In the anime, Goku is able to separate Oren from Vegeta upon hitting him. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universe Mission Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes